


Suicide

by BlueWingedAngel



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueWingedAngel/pseuds/BlueWingedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no way Bellamy is going to let Finn die. (AU of 2x08 but spoilers I guess?)</p><p>(Written for prompt #12. Suicide from my 100 prompts table for the 100.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suicide

He was sure he’d seen this whole situation in a movie once. 

“ _I’m_  Finn Collins!” He’d stood up in front of a whole camp of grounders and he’d just...  _shouted it_ , admitted he was Finn, that he’d killed half a village. 

He heard the gasp of dismay from behind him long before he turned to see who it was, because he’d know that voice anywhere and then...  

“No,  _I’m_ Finn Collins!”  

He might’ve laughed if it wasn’t so  _stupid_.  

“No,  ** _I’m_**  Finn Collins!” That was a girl. Idiot.  

“No, I’m Finn Collins!” Miller, what the hell? 

Clarke yanked him down off his not-so-soapy soapbox. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” she hissed at him. 

“You don’t need me,” he said. “You can do just fine without me.” 

“So you decided to commit ritual suicide?!” 

One of the grounders spoke up. “We know Finn is the long-haired one,” she said, her lack of patience audible. “He’s the one we want.” 

Clarke glared at him some more. “My hair is kinda long?” he offered. “I should do something about that... if I live. Which wasn’t my pla--OW!” He turned to see Octavia had hit him around the head with the hilt of her sword. “Ow.” 

“What the hell were you thinking?” Clarke demanded of him. “Bellamy!” 

He swallowed and looked at her. “You need him,” he said. “You  _love him_. I’ve lost people I love before. You’ve lost people  _you_  love. I just... I couldn’t bear to see you lose him. I saw you after you lost Wells...” He shook his head. “You need him. You love him. Octavia has Lincoln, freshly de-Reaper’d, you have the leadership thing down... You don’t need me.” 

“I don’t want Finn to die,” she agreed and he turned to yet again declare he was Finn but stopped when she yanked him back. “But I don’t need him, not like I need you.” 

He froze and looked around at her, eyes silently questioning.  

“I need you, Bellamy,” she said and swallowed. “Thank you, for what you tried to do. But it’s not necessary or right. We’ll get Finn out of this another way. And you’re wrong, because you’re the one I--” She broke off and turned her face away. “We’ll figure this out another way.” She started striding away, leaving Bellamy to Octavia’s less than merciful mercy and he swallowed hard, then called after her. 

“Love you too, princess!” 


End file.
